Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: CHANGED ALOT IF READ ONCE READ AGIAN. Hiei saves a human girl or is she all human.She is apart of Hiei's past but whats this feeling Hiei has for this girl is she friend, foe, or more. Some Yu-Ke, Yuk-Kuw in story but not alot. Please Read and Review.DONE
1. Fire

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
Chapter1: Fire  
  
I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters (I wish I did). I just tell them what to do in my story. I do own Shannon, Angel, Jasmine, Elisa, Marshall, Kenzie (That's Me) and the other characters not normally seen in the show.  
  
This is my first fanfiction ever so work with me if it's not perfect. I know Hiei would never act likes this but I think it's cute. Please R+R (Read and Review). I would like to know how my first fanfiction was. Oh Yeah anything in italics is a thought made by one the characters and anything with ( ) around it are my thoughts. Enjoy The Story!!!!!!!  
  
" HELP!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!! , LEAVE ME ALONE!!!". Hiei (who was sitting in a tree nearby) heard this and went to see who was making that noise. He found a human girl being chased by other humans. The girl had light brown hair with two pintails in the front and the rest of her hair in the back ( kind of like Yukina) to Hiei it looked like she had emerald green eyes. Hiei noticed something about the humans chasing her. They were demons in disguise. "Why are they chasing her, Demons like that don't just chase humans for the fun of it" Hiei thought to himself as he watched them chase her to a dead end. " Just come quietly and we promise we won't hurt you' one of them said to her. " Leave Me Alone" she yelled then she started to glow. Hiei watched in amazement while she started to float. She looked straight at the demons and blasted them with an ice beam of some sort. It knocked the demons down but not unconscious. They stood up and surrounded her. She shot one of them but the one on the opposite side if her hit her with a glass bottle (which broke on her head .OUCH!!!). She fell on the ground and was knock unconscious. The demons started to beat the girl up. Hiei jumped in at this point, one of them cut him on the arm but he killed all of the demons. He picked the girl up and decided to bring her to Kurama's house . "Something's different about this human, I don't think she's fully human" Hiei thought looking down at her. He finally got to Kurama's house  
  
" Hey Kurama are you in here are you at that thing called "School" Hiei yelled into Kurama's window.  
  
"Yes Hiei I'm here what do you ne.." Kurama was cut off when he saw the beat up girl in Hiei's arms.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a silly grin. " What??" Hiei asked giving him a cold stare.  
  
" Are you starting to like humans because you saved a girl, a mortal girl." Kurama said taking the girl from Hiei. " I don't think she's fully human, I think she's part demon" Hiei yelled back." Just treat her wounds and we can ask her when she wakes up" Kurama treated the girls wounds." You're going to have to watch over her" Kurama said to Hiei. " ME WHY???" Hiei yelled back" Because me and mother are going on vacation and won't be back for awhile" " Feh , fine as long as she's not fully human" Hiei said turning a way from Kurama  
~~~~ * 2 hours later * ~~~~  
  
" She is waking up, that's good" Kurama said turning around from his computer. The girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She sat up and looked around  
  
" Kuso, my head feels like it got hit by a truck, Where am I and who are you? She asked looking at Kurama.  
  
" Oh well I'm Kurama and that's. "Hiei and I'm the one that saved you" Hiei introduced himself cutting off Kurama. Hiei stood up from the corner he was sitting in. The girl gave him a cold stare.  
  
" What are you looking at???" Hiei said giving her a colder stare. "  
  
You're a bad demon just like the ones chasing me" She said looking away.  
  
" Oh don't worry about Hiei ha can't hurt a fly" Kurama said pointing at Hiei. " HEY KURAMA I HEARD THAT, I'M NOT TO WEAK TO CUT YOU IN HALF" Hiei yelled at Kurama and tried to find his sword but couldn't.  
  
" Hey looking for this" The girl yelled holding up Hiei's sword. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK YOU YAROU!!!" The girl gave him a cold stare. " Fine" she stared at the sword and it started to float. Hiei and Kurama watched in amazement as she floated it to Hiei.  
  
" So what's your name" Kurama asked trying to change the subject. "  
  
Oh my name, its MacKenzie but my friends call me Kenzie," She said giving Kurama a smile  
  
" Your not fully human are you???" Hiei asked her sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
" Not really I'm only one fourth human, see my dad was half wind demon and half fire demon and my mother was half human and half ice demon so I'm one fourth ice, fire, and wind demon and one fourth human. My appearance is all human though but I can change my appearance to what kind of demon attack I need to bet my opponent ( like she can change into a ice demon appearance if he wants to use ice attacks) ." Kenzie explained to both Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Oh so you are part of Hiei's race" Kurama said giving a weird grin. " What powers do you have in your fire appearance have" Hiei asked Kenzie. "Umm.. lets see, Flame blasts, Fire balls, and mist of the mortal flame as my strongest" She said to Hiei " What's your strongest attack" she asked wide eyed " Dragon Of The Darkness Flame ( I don't know if that's the exact name for it so sorry if its wrong. If you know the right name then tell me please)." Hiei told her. " It seems she not as bad as you thought Hiei" Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Well at least now I don't have to worry you will kill her when you watch her"  
  
" Hold on he is going to watch me, for how long??" Kenzie blurted out.  
  
"Yeah how long do I have to watch "IT" Kurama" Hiei asked at the same time.  
  
"One month" Kurama said calmly " I spoke to soon, I think Hiei might just kill her" Kurama thought to himself.  
  
" Great...an idiot is going to be watching over me for a month" Kenzie said thinking out load." "Hey I Heard That You Yarou"  
  
Kenzie just glared at him. She and Hiei both stood up, Kenzie was about 1 inch shorter than Hiei. Then she backed up and walked outside. Kenzie just stood there and suddenly a flame went over her. When the smoke cleared Kenzie was different. She had dark red hair with black tipped bangs and in a ponytail so the end of the ponytail had black tips. She had on a black suit with a tight skirt and boots. Hooked on the skirt was a sword just like the one Hiei had. She had a dark red shirt covered by a long black jacket and she had long dark red gloves with it. " Wow, she changed " Kurama and Hiei watched as she walked towards them. " You see me now in my Fire Demon Form" She said looking at Hiei. " Feh, your power doesn't compare to mine" Hiei said with a smirk on his face. " I know because your all fire demon and I'm one fourth." She said but even though I'm one fourth I still have HALF as much power as you" Kenzie smiled and went back to her human form. " So can one of you take me home" " Yes Hiei can" Kurama said " Why Me, Kurama" Hiei yelled " Because you have to know where she lives if you are going to be watching her for a month". " Oh yeah I forgot that I had to watch IT" Hiei said leaning against the doorway. " Hey My Names Not IT it's Kenzie" Kenzie yelled at Hiei. " So are you going to take me home or what?"  
  
So what did you think about my first chapter I think it was good but if you don't tell what I can do better. Well that's about all your going to see of Kurama ( sorry all your Kurama fans() but you will get to see Kenzie's other forms also I'm going to put Keiko and Yusuke in it ( as Boyfriend and Girlfriend ^__^) Well tell me what you think. I'll put up chapter two up really soon. See Ya Later( 


	2. Ice and wind

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 2: Ice and Wind  
  
Well I finished Chapter 2 so now you can read it. Well from where we left off Kenzie just showed us her Fire form so in this chapter you'll see her other forms, but to see what they look like you have to read the chapter. Enjoy Chapter Two(!!!!!  
  
" So you going to take me home or what" Kenzie asked looking up at Hiei.  
  
"Where do you live" Kurama asked her while she leaned against the wall of the house.  
  
" You can just drop me off at my school, I can walk from there" Kenzie closed her eyes while she continued leaning against the wall.  
  
Kurama nodded at Hiei and he nodded back. The next thing Kenzie knew she was in someone arms and was going very fast in the air. She looked up to see Hiei  
  
" You know you can give a girl a little warning before you just pick me up"  
  
" Feh, I don't have to give someone like "YOU" a warning" Hiei said not looking down.  
  
Kenzie narrowed her eyes and slapped Hiei right in the face. Hiei looked down at her with evil eyes and Kenzie look satisfied. When they got to her school Hiei dropped Kenzie on the ground.  
  
"OUCH!!, hey I didn't hit you that hard" Kenzie yelled standing up. Hiei just stood there.  
  
" Well come on I have to train tonight and if I don't get home in time I can't get ready" Kenzie said walking with her hands behind her head. "What do you mean training" Hiei asked following her.  
  
"Well I have different powers for each demon form I have like telekinesis, telepathic, and flying for my wind demon form," Kenzie said to Hiei  
  
"I have telepathic powers and I'm a fire demon" Hiei said staring at her. "Well I don't think only one type of demon has telepathic powers" she said turning around and starting to walk backwards.  
  
Kenzie saw Kuwabara and Yukina walking down the street. Hiei jumped up and onto a building.  
  
"Hey Kenzie" Kuwabara said running up to her.  
  
" Hey Kuwabara, what's are you doing out at this time (its night time like about 12:00 sorry I forgot to mention that earlier)"  
  
"Oh us were on a walk that's all and what about you why are you out this late" Kuwabara asked Kenzie".  
  
"Oh. I left something at school and I went back and got it" Kenzie lied. Hiei watched from above keeping his energy low so Kuwabara couldn't sense him.  
  
"Well bye Kuwabara" Kenzie waved bye and started to walk away.  
  
Once Kuwabara was out of site Hiei jumped down.  
  
" So when you going to tell Kuwabara that he's dating your sister, Yukin. Being push to the wall cut off Kenzie". Hiei put his sword to her neck " How do you know about how my sister is Yukina".  
  
"You know since you have telepathic powers you would know you could read peoples mind, when you were watching Yukina and Kuwabara you opened your mind and so I read it" Kenzie explained while she pushed the sword away. Hiei put his sword away and just stared at Kenzie  
  
"Don't even think about it Hiei I can block my mind "Kenzie said get a key out Here it is, My house, Don't worry my demon parents died and my foster parents a like never home" Kenzie looked at the ground. She opened the door and went upstairs. When she came down she was in baggy jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
" Come on we have to go to the back yard".  
  
She told Hiei leading him upstairs to her room. When Hiei got there he looked around. There were green walls and black and white pictures on the walls. The room leaded to a balcony. There was a black bed in the corner and a black dresser with a machine Hiei never seen before.  
  
" What is that thing" Hiei said pointing to the machine.  
  
" Oh that's a camera" Kenzie said picking it up " Smile"  
  
When the camera flashed Hiei pulled out his sword and tried to cut it in half but Kenzie grabbed the sword (with her bare hands.Ouch man I think would hurt pretty badly). Hiei saw this and put his sword away.  
  
" Man, that thing is sharp, I'm glad you didn't use all your strength or you would of cut my fingers off" Kenzie said laughing trying not to let Hiei see she was bleeding.  
  
"I cut you, didn't I" Hiei asked  
  
"Oh this it's nothing, I can heal it myself" Kenzie said smiling and putting a bandage on her hand  
  
" Here I'll show you how to use the camera".  
  
She picked the camera up and gave it to Hiei. She placed Hiei's hands on the camera  
  
" Here you put your right hand here and you le..." Kenzie accidentally held Hiei's hand. She blushed as red as a cherry. "Ok, well you put your left hand here and push this button to take the picture" Hiei took a picture of Kenzie and her room. Kenzie smiled then looked at her watch  
  
"Oh man, come on I have to go train" Kenzie yelled.  
  
She grabbed Hiei and ran out her back door and into the woods behind her house. Hiei sat in a tree and watched while Kenzie trained. Kenzie stood there for a minute and then a big blizzard went around her. When it cleared Kenzie was in her ice demon form. She had her hair in pintails that were light blue and they were tipped in dark blue. She was wearing short dark blue boots and gloves. There was a light blue jacket over her dark blue skirt and light blue shirt. She also had a sword on her belt (its practically the same outfit as the fire form except for her hair and in different colors). Hiei watched while she healed her cut. After she was done she just stood there . Suddenly she started to glow until she blew icicles out of her hand and cut down about twenty trees. She then took out her sword and it was made out of ice. She cut down some more trees (when she finished she made them grow back so don't worry about the poor trees).  
  
" Hiei come down here please" Kenzie said turning to Hiei.  
  
Hiei jumped down and walked up to her. " What?". Kenzie raised her sword and tried to hit Hiei. He dodged it and looked at her in shock.  
  
"Raise your sword and try to beat me but since I'm only one fourth ice demon then you use half of your power" Kenzie yelled to him.  
  
Hiei got a smirk on his face and took his sword out  
  
"I'll fight you but only in your fire form so it's fire against fire" Hiei said looking at her.  
  
"You do have most power in your fire form don't you". " Yeah and its my favorite so fine I'll do it after you fight my ice then fire and then wind form" Kenzie put her sword up and the two started to fight.  
  
Hiei had greater speed but since he only used half of his power he and Kenzie were equal in strength. Kenzie suddenly stopped and a flame came over her.  
  
"Good, that's the way you should be" Hiei said to himself.  
  
When it cleared she was in her fire form.  
  
"There next will be my wind form" Kenzie said raising her sword which was almost the same exact sword as Hiei. They started fighting again and Kenzie tried to hit Hiei with a flame but he dodged it at cut he in the stomach. Kenzie yelled a little cause of the pain.  
  
"Ok now I'm changing.into my wind form".  
  
A tornado went around her and when it stopped she was in her wind form with a side ponytail (golden with silver tipped) and with the golden(long) boots, gloves. With golden shirt with a silver skirt and coat and it had a sword on the skirt ( the same as the other forms but different colors .. I thought the outfit was cute because I drew it before I wrote it in my story ()  
Hiei charged but Kenzie flew in the air.  
  
"Oh did you forget that a wind demon can fly" Kenzie yelled down at Hiei.  
  
"Its ok, you only have like about one sixth of your power so ou can't stay up there long" Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"Well then I guess I could use one of my powers on you since you have so much power left. how about tornado fist".  
  
Kenzie started to swing her arm around and around until a tornado formed around her arm. She flew down and tried to attack but she barley missed but though Hiei about 50 feet in the air.  
  
"Strong attack huh" Kenzie said with a smile.  
  
Hiei got up and Kenzie flew back up in the air.  
  
"Not bad but you're a fool.that took almost all your energy" Hiei said looking up at Kenzie who seemed quite weak. Kenzie suddenley fell from the sky. Hiei caught her and brougth her to her room. He layed her down on her bed and she turned back to her human form ( she didn't wake up she just changed cause she had no energy left). Hiei sat on the end of her bed and fell asleep (AWWWW!!!). 


	3. School Project

Ice, Fire, Wind, And Human  
  
Chapter 3: The Project  
  
Well what did you think of the 2nd chapter. I think it was adorable when Hiei fell asleep at the end of Kenzie's bed after they trained and Kenzie went unconscious (. Well I have only got 1 review (thankz to that person) but I'll still continue my story. Enjoy The 3rd Chapter!!!!  
  
The phone rang and woke up both Kenzie and Hiei. Kenzie got up and answered it  
  
"Hello, oh hi Keiko",  
  
" Oh man I totally forgot.. what time are you guys coming over ",  
  
" Ok see you then, bye".  
  
Kenzie hung up the phone. She turned around to see a very unhappy Hiei. "  
  
What was that about" he asked her.  
  
"Oh I have some friends of mine are coming over to finish a school project" Kenzie said faking a smile.  
  
"You said Keiko isn't that Yusuke's girlfriend " Hiei asked staring at Kenzie with a empty look on his face.  
  
"Ok,ok I know you know Yusuke and Kuwabara but I don't know how, you blocked your mind before I finished that part , so how do you know them" Kenzie asked laying on her bed.  
  
Hiei explained how Hiei knew them and what sprit world was. Hiei told her what powers Yusuke and Kuwabara had. "  
  
Oh cool, but how are you going to stay here if Kuwabara can sense your sprit energy" Kenzie asked Hiei getting off her bed and heading for her closet. "Well I thought I could hide my power so Kuwabara couldn't sense" Hiei said following Kenzie to her closet entrance looking in while Kenzie picked out an outfit.  
  
"Ok well then just stay on the roof and make sure you don't get sensed by him" Kenzie picked out a green shirt and black skirt.  
  
"Ok you need to get on the roof for a second, so I can take a shower and get dressed.oh and if you peek you'll wish you were never born" Kenzie said giving him a death glare".  
  
"Oh don't worry I won't peak especially on you" Kenzie just stared at Hiei as he walked outside on the balcony.  
  
Kenzie closed the doors, curtains and locked the doors. She undressed and got in the shower. Once she was done she got dressed and opened the doors. When Hiei walked in when Kenzie was doing her hair. She started the blow dryer Hiei jumped but found out that it wasn't something to be afraid of. When her hair was done she brushed it really fast as Hiei watched Kenzie brush her hair and he wouldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"What, why are you staring at me like that, Hiei?" she said looking at him in the mirror.  
  
"Huh oh umm ..its just I've never seen your hair down before. its looks pretty" Hiei blushed a little"  
  
"Thankz" Kenzie said about to put her hair up but decided not to(since Hiei said it looked pretty)  
~~~ Hiei's POV ~~~  
When I saw her hair down she wasn't just pretty she was.beautiful. Her pretty emerald eyes looked at me. Her light brown hair simmered in the sun's light. " Why do I feel like I'm around Yukina when I'm around Kenzie, I can't even say one full sentence in front of her  
~~~ End of Hiei's POV ~~~  
~~~ Kenzie's POV ~~~  
He looked so shy when he looked at me like that. It's like I saw a different side of him but only for a moment. Does he care for me or maybe more. Wait what am I thinking, I mean Hiei doesn't feel that way about anyone, he emotionless or that's how it seems. But why did I think that do I care for him but why did I enjoy fighting him so much. Kenzie blushed a little then shook the thought out of her head.  
~~~ End of Kenzie's POV ~~~ "Hey let me see your sword"  
  
Hiei looked kind of shocked when she asked him this but he took his sword from his belt and handed it to her.  
  
"Ok so this is your sword , well that's why you had more speed then me last night.your sword in 1 inch shorter than mine" Kenzie said looking over the sword.  
  
Hiei still wondered why she just suddenly had interest in his sword.  
  
"Why are you so interested in my sword" Hiei asked taking back his sword.  
  
"Sorry I just remembered are fight last night and I thought that your speed was a little to fast for half your power but now I see it was your sword was your key" Kenzie said with a smirk "Sorry if that annoyed you". Hiei just put the sword back on his belt.  
  
" Hey can I ask you a question, Hiei" Kenzie asked  
  
"As long as its not about those memory's you read from my mind" Hiei said with anger in his voice.  
  
" Well, are you watching me cause Kurama told you to so or are you watching me cause you want to because I saw that you didn't really get along with humans, and I'm part human??" Kenzie said looking away from Hiei and at the ground.  
  
" Because Kurama told me to its my job and nothing more" Hiei said but it seemed like that hurt him to say that. Kenzie also looked hurt when he said that but she turned around so he wouldn't notice. She was starting to walk outside before a tear ran down her cheek.( " I thought I was more than just a job to him" Kenzie said walking outside to the balcony.  
  
The doorbell rang "  
  
Oh that's them you need to hide Hiei" Kenzie yelled as she walked downstairs. Hiei jumped onto the roof and waited for them to show up.  
  
When they walked into the room Keiko and Kenzie were talking ( and carrying all the school books no thankz to the boys). Kenzie and Yusuke sat on the bed while Keiko and Kuwabara sat against it.  
  
"Why am I even here I'm just going to fail science anyway" Yusuke complained "Yusuke if you make me and Kenzie do all the work then I won't go to the dance with you" Keiko yelled  
  
"And that goes for you to Kuwabara" Kenzie added staring at the to boys.  
  
"Ok ,ok we'll help I promise.. gosh Keiko you don't have to yell" Yusuke said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ok what kind of project are we doing" Kuwabara asked Keiko "Its about plant and animal cells. how about Me and Kuwabara take the animal cell and you and Kenzie take the plant cell" Keiko told everyone  
  
"Fine"  
  
"cool"  
  
"Whatever".  
  
" Hey why didn't you put you and Yusuke or me and you as teams" Kenzie whispered to Keiko.  
  
" Because he knows that he doesn't have to do work if I'm helping him and if both of us were working together half our grade would fail" Kenzie and Keiko giggled a little.  
  
" Hey what's so funny you two" Yusuke asked trying to listen to the conversation the girls were having.  
  
"Yusuke You Jerk" Both of the girls slapped him  
  
"Quit listening to are conversations" Hiei (on the roof) heard this and smiled a little. Kenzie handed Yusuke a book and told him to read it and take notes.  
  
"Whatever" Yusuke said taking the book.  
  
Keiko did the same with Kuwabara. They all read for about an hour and a half (I never read that long for a real project). The girls were starting to draw the diagrams when Yusuke asked  
  
"Do you got any food in this house"  
  
"Yeah I'm staving" Kuwabara said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Come on Keiko lets go make lunch for our majesties here" Kenzie said with a giggle.  
  
Keiko and Kenzie got up and went to he kitchen to make them a snack. (And here is the Yusuke and Kuwabara conversation K= Kuwabara and Y= Yusuke)  
  
K: "something's not right about that girl Kenzie"  
  
Y: " I know her sprit energy is a lot like.Jin( A demon they fought in dark tournament), Yukina and a lot like Hiei"  
  
K: but she's so nice how can she be like shrimp boy" Hiei got mad cause he called him a shrimp and was starting to pull out his sword.  
  
"Hold on there Hiei don't cut him up into a million pieces just yet" He heard Kenzie in his head  
  
"How are you doing that with out changing into one of your demon forms" Hiei asked her (not out loud in his mind).  
  
"I have been practicing telepathic powers in my human form and I gotten to where I can use them with out changing but I can't when the person is more than a mile away. That's when I change to use telepathic powers" Kenzie answered as she poured soda into a cup.(This whole conversation with Kenzie and Hiei are telepathic if you didn't know)  
  
"Well you know they feel all your demon energy".  
  
" Yeah I did that on propose so they won't sense you Hiei".( Back to the K and Y )  
  
K: hey do you feel another demon?  
  
Y: yeah but it's a little one I think"  
  
K: no what its pretty strong and it feels like .Hiei!!!!! "Shimata.. Hiei get off the roof they know you're here" Kenzie told Hiei. Hiei jumped off the roof and went though the living room window.  
  
"Oh umm Keiko I'm going to go to the bathroom so can you take the snacks upstairs" Kenzie asked looking at Keiko.  
  
"Sure" Keiko walked up stairs  
  
"The kings are waiting for there food" Kenzie giggled ,so did Keiko.  
  
When she was up stairs and in her room she ran towards the living room. "What is wrong with you Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara know you're in the house.  
  
"Do you want them to figure out that I'm not all human" Kenzie told Hiei. " Hey I have to watch over you" Hiei eyes turned cold  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot I'm nothing but a job to you that's it isn't it.. Well if I'm just a job why didn't you quit the job" Kenzie asked with her eyes starting to water. Hiei looked shocked when she said that.  
  
"Yeah I heard you and Kurama whispering about how you didn't have to watch me if you didn't want to cause he found out I could protect myself" Kenzie said looking Hiei right in the eyes.  
  
"I mean I thought at least we could have been friends because I have never found anyone who knows how it fells to be hated by almost everyone" Hiei just stood there.  
  
" Hey Kenzie you down their" Yusuke yelled starting to come down stairs.  
  
"Oh sorry " Kenzie yelled back while pushing Hiei in a closet  
  
"Just stay here ok" she whispered to Hiei and closed the door. She went back up stairs with Yusuke and they worked on the project.  
  
About an hour later Yusuke and Kuwabara had left and Keiko was waiting for her parents.  
  
"So are we done with the project" Kenzie asked  
  
"No but I'll finish it at home" Keiko said smiling as her parents drove up.  
  
"Bye" Keiko got in and they drove off. Kenzie ran to the living room only to see a very mad Hiei. Hiei pushed her to the wall  
  
"Sorry Hiei I just didn't want them to find out my secret" Hiei didn't respond he just picked her up and through her to the other side of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hiei" he didn't answer "Answer me!!!  
  
She slapped him. After that she saw a shadow come out of Hiei.  
  
"What was that" she thought to herself. Just then Hiei fell into Kenzie's arms. She carried him to her room and put him on her bed. She watched him for a second. Kenzie smiled and sat down beside him on the bed. She brushed some hair away from face. She watched him till the early morning. She got so tired she fell asleep, laying on Hiei's chest. 


	4. Her Dark Past

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 4: The Past  
  
Hiei felt a cold cloth on his head and a hand on his chest. His eyes shot opened when he heard Kenzie's voice.  
  
"MacKenzie?" Hiei said sitting up. She stared at him and smiled  
  
"What?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Its just you've never called me by my name before" she said taking the rag off his head.  
  
He saw a bunch of cuts on her and asked, "How did you get those?" "  
  
Why do you care I'm nothing but a job to you" Kenzie said taking the smile off her face.  
  
"Who did that to you?, tell me" Hiei said standing up.  
  
"You really want to know who did that to me . well it was "You"".  
  
She walked outside and sat on the railing of the balcony leaning against the house. Hiei just stood there in shock as to what she just told him.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei you body was took over by some shadow demon" Kenzie yelled from outside trying not to worry him.  
  
Hiei went out side and stood beside her.  
  
"Don't worry I'm fine just forget that I can heal it tonight" Kenzie said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"What did you mean" Hiei asked suddenly  
  
"What did you mean when you said that I understood how you feel to be hated by almost everybody". "Oh that well when I read your mind I found that you got kicked out of the Ice place and lived with the Makai, that group of demons."  
  
"Yeah what about the Makai's" Kenzie took a deep breath and continued  
  
"Well do you remember that day when a demon got kicked out cause he wasn't full demon.".  
  
"Yeah I remember that it happened to me about a month after because I was to strong".  
  
"Well that he was a she and it was that girl that liked to watch you practice fight with your sword, do you remember that little demon".  
  
"Yeah I do I showed her how to fight with a sword" " Well that little demon was.me" Hiei looked at her in shock and Kenzie looked at ground.  
  
"If what you say is true open your mind" Hiei said to her. Kenzie slowly nodded and opened her mind. When Hiei read it he saw a little girl getting chased by a lot of people. He saw that about 30 times but different people chased her. He saw her at the Makai village watching Hiei practice his fighting. She would try to do the same but she would fall down when she swung the sword. He also saw himself teaching her how to properly use a sword. The last memory he saw was the Makai kicks her out of the village where she was all alone. Hiei looked at Kenzie who was now holding her knees and crying. Hiei just walked back into Kenzie's room and sat on the bed to think about what he just learned. He heard Kenzie crying and tried to cover his ears.  
  
Kenzie came back in and asked if Hiei wanted to go to the mall to shop for clothes she wasn't trying to think about her past.  
  
"What's a "Mall" he asked trying to be a little more nice to Kenzie.  
  
"If you don't know what a mall is then you have to come with me" she said grabbing Hiei's hand and making him stand up. She ran to her closet "My old boyfriend left about all his clothes here so about half my closet in full with his stuff". She picked out an outfit and gave it to Hiei "Here put this on so you won't stand out".  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes" Kenzie just stared at him.  
  
"Fine I'll put on the clothes" Kenzie went down stairs and waited for him to come down. When he finally did he was wearing loose black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with black trimming on it.  
  
"I hate theses clothes," Hiei said to her.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get use to it" Hiei and Kenzie walked to the mall and went into about 5 different stores.  
  
"How does this look Hiei" she would ask him every time she tried on an outfit.  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that I'm not going to answer you" he would say to her. When they were finished they got some smoothies.  
  
"What the heck is this" Hiei asked looking at cup with a weird expression. Kenzie laughed at his expression.  
  
"It's a smoothie you drink it its really good". Hiei took a drink of it and surprisingly liked it (. They walked back to her house.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara look at that" Yusuke said pointing to Kenzie and Hiei.  
  
"Hey its Kenzie and. Hiei" Kenzie saw Yusuke and Kuwabara looking at them  
  
"Shimata". Hiei looked up and said the same thing.  
  
"Hey Hiei how do you know Kenzie and what are you wearing" Yusuke teased  
  
"Oh does Kenzie have a demon boyfriend" Kuwabara said laughing to Kenzie. She turned to Hiei and he nodded. She nodded back. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves walking into an ally with Hiei and Kenzie.  
  
"Hey what the who's doing that" Yusuke said as they walked into the alley.  
  
"Let me guess you have been practicing with telekinesis and telepathic powers for your human form" Hiei said looking at her.  
  
"Yep and its working to in all my forms now to so I don't have to be in wind demon form to use either of them" Kenzie said looking back at the two boys.  
  
"Which form should I show them Hiei?"  
  
"Fire" Hiei said, taking out his sword.  
  
"Ok then". A big flame covered her and when it cleared she was in her fire demon form.  
  
"Hey you're a demon, then that means your doing this to us" Kuwabara yelled to Kenzie  
  
"Finally they get it" Kenzie said hitting her forehead and shaking her head.  
  
"Kenzie shut his mouth close he's getting annoying" Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"That's no problem with me" Kenzie laughed while she made it where Kuwabara couldn't talk. She made the two boys float high in the air.  
  
"Now its time to end this" Kenzie said making a flame in her hand.  
  
"After you Hiei".  
  
Hiei jumped up and right before he hit them he took his sword away.  
  
"So you're not going to kill us" Yusuke said with a sign of relief.  
  
"We where never going to you, its not right to kill anybody" Kenzie said to Yusuke.  
  
"Let them drop Kenzie" Hiei said to her  
  
"Ok" Kenzie lets the boys drop and changes back to her human form.  
  
They both walked out of the alley as Yusuke and Kuwabara got up from the ground.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I keep Kuwabara from talking for about an hour longer" Kenzie said walking up to her room.  
  
Hiei responded with a half smile on his face. Hiei followed her. Kenzie went out of the room so Hiei could change back to his regular clothes. When she came back in he was putting on his shirt  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to" Kenzie blushed really red. Hiei just shook his head as he watched her turn as red as a strawberry.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When it got dark Hiei went out on the roof and found Kenzie looking at the moon. She didn't even notice him until he sat down beside her. "  
  
Oh hi I thought I was alone up here"  
  
"Do you want me to leave"  
  
Kenzie shook her head "No I don't want you to leave I want you to stay" Kenzie looked at Hiei who was staring at her. Kenzie looked back up at the moon.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she finally said.  
  
Hiei looked up at the moon also and back down at Kenzie. Hiei scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. Kenzie was shocked that he did that but she was happy. She looked at him then leaned on his shoulder. Hiei looked down at her and held her closer. They sat like that almost the whole night. Kenzie fell asleep on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei picked her up and went to Kenzie's room. He sat down on her bed with Kenzie in is arms. Kenzie woke up and saw him holding her. She put her arms around his waist and looked up at him. Hiei just sat on her bed as he watched Kenzie. She just held him closer and fell asleep in his arms. Hiei just brushed her hair back and watched her sleep. Hiei started to lean closer to her until he came to his sences and just leaned back and fell asleep. 


	5. The Dance

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 5: The Dance  
  
Kenzie woke up to see Hiei asleep while holding her. She got up trying not to wake Hiei. Once out of bed she looked at the time "Oh crap I'm going to be late for school" Kenzie thought as she ran into her closet.  
  
When she came out she was wearing a school uniform (she got dressed in the closet just in case Hiei woke up when she was dressing).  
  
"Oh I better leave Hiei a note so he doesn't worry if he does even worry about me. well he has to because he has to do his job" Kenzie said rolling her eyes after picturing how Hiei would look after finding out she left while he was sleeping.  
  
"Maybe I should just wake him up" Kenzie shook Hiei lightly "Hiei you need to wake up".  
  
Hiei opened his eyes slowly "What time is it," he asked" Kenzie let out a sigh.  
  
"Its time to come with me to school because it's your job to watch me isn't it". Kenzie walked outside while Hiei followed her jumping tree from tree. Kenzie ran all the way there and barley made it to class. She sat next to her friends Angel, Shannon, and Jasmine. Hiei sat in a tree where only Kenzie could see him (to put it simple he blended in with the tree where the way to see him is if you really look for him). Shannon passed Kenzie a note and went over to her boyfriend, Barry's desk and started to talk to him. Kenzie unfolded the note. It said:  
  
Meet me under the oak tree  
  
After school, I want to Ask you something  
John Pagau  
  
"How many times has he asked you to the dance" Jasmine asked who read the note over her shoulder.  
  
"Three counting this time " Kenzie said giggling and throwing the note away. She walked by John's desk and John tried to stand up but Kenzie just glared at him and he sat back down  
  
"Why don't you like him.? I mean he's cute, rich, and dreamy," Angel said looking at John. Kenzie just rolled her eyes and turned around to see Jasmine has walked to her boyfriend Eric's desk and was kissing him. She looked over to see Shannon kiss Barry. Kenzie just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You know its weird. Every girl loves John Pagau and would love to be his girlfriend but you the one he likes is like the only one that doesn't" Angel said to her.  
  
"John Pagau is just a big fake. besides I have eye on someone else" Kenzie said crossing her arms as the teacher walked in.  
  
All the kids ran to their seats. About half thought class Kenzie looked at John who blew her a kiss. Kenzie just put her hand up in the way and looked out the window to see Hiei sleeping in the tree. Kenzie giggled a little and continued taking notes for class. When it was lunchtime Kenzie sat by her friends and they where talking until John showed up at the table. Kenzie got up and walked outside. John followed her and Kenzie started to get mad. She turned around  
  
"Look John will you leave me alone I really don't want to talk to you. I've told you a million times I don't want to go to go out with you" Kenzie stared at him with anger in her eyes. "But why I'm everything you could ever want" John lifted her hand and tried kissed it. Kenzie pulled her hand away before he could "LEAVE ME ALONE JOHN" She yelled about to slap him. John listened to her and stopped following her. Kenzie just walked to the tree where Hiei was sleeping or was sleeping.  
  
"Hey come down here" she yelled at him.  
  
"Why should I " Hiei said after he saw John and Kenzie together. Kenzie stared at him and then the branch under Hiei broke. He fell to the ground and Kenzie giggled a little.  
  
"Hey what happened" Hiei said yelling up.  
  
"Looks like you need to lose some weight" Hiei just stared at her madly. "It was just a joke, lighten up. all I did was break the branch under you" Kenzie said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"So who was that your boyfriend" Hiei asked her. Kenzie started laughing so hard she could barley stand up.  
  
"Wait you think me and John are going out.. Please that boy is a BIG fake and all the girls fall for him except me" Kenzie said looking up at him  
  
"Don't worry I never expect to go out with full human" Kenzie said leaning against his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you had a boyfriend remember all those clothes he left at your house" Hiei backed away.  
  
"I didn't say he was fully human" Kenzie said smiling and walking towards him and just looked up at him. As she looked into his amber eyes she didn't hear the bell.  
  
"Kenzie are you out here" two girl yelled from the other side of the school. Kenzie gasped and Hiei jumped back in the tree.  
  
"I'm right here Shannon and Jasmine" Kenzie yelled back.  
  
"Oh there you are, you missed almost all of lunch so we saved you a cookie" Shannon handed her a cookie (Shannon and Jasmine are like my best best friends and there so nice aren't they)  
  
"Thankz now lets get to class" Kenzie, Jasmine and Shannon ran to their last class (luckily John wasn't in it). Kenzie really didn't pay attention she really just looked out side at Hiei. When the bell rang Kenzie walked outside to where Hiei was. He jumped down  
  
"Hold on a little longer I have to do something first" Kenzie said walking to the oak tree while Hiei followed her.  
  
"Why am I even here?" Kenzie thought to herself. John was waiting for her and Hiei started to take his sword then he remembered what Kenzie said to him earlier  
  
"Don't worry I would never go out with a full human" so he trusted her and put his sword away. He sat about two yards away from the big oak tree and watched Kenzie and John.  
  
"So would you go to the dance with me" John said grabbing Kenzie's hands.  
  
"Look John I've told you a million times that I can't go to the dance with you, I'm planning to ask someone to the dance" Kenzie said pulling her hands away.  
  
"But the dance will let us get closer. much closer" John said starting to lean in to Kenzie. Both Hiei and Kenzie were getting mad. Then she slapped John so hard he flew 20 feet in the air.  
  
"Come on Hiei" Hiei followed Kenzie.  
  
"Who's that following her" "Does she know who she just slapped" People started whispering about Kenzie. When Hiei heard that he gave them a very evil stare. All of them shut up after that. Hiei caught up with her. Shannon and Jasmine also ran up to her and they all starting.  
  
"That was so coo Kenzie" Shannon told her  
  
"John so deserved that," Jasmine added  
  
"Yeah I think he'll back off now" All of them laughed  
  
"He better back off now because if he doesn't he's dies" Hiei said from behind them. They all looked back at him before a bunch of people surrounded them with John in the middle. Hiei got in front of the girls while getting in a fighting position. Kenzie just crossed her arms while Shannon and Jasmine stood besides her frowning.  
  
"Nobody embarrasses me," John said walking up to her but Hiei stopped him before he got there.  
  
"Well, there's a first for everything and you don't want a second time I think you better move" Kenzie told him looking at Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, you already got beat up once today" Shannon yelled at him  
  
"And trust me, you don't need to get any uglier" Jasmine added  
  
"Is this the guy you're going to the dance with? That guy?" John said looking at Hiei who was holding his sword.  
  
"That guy can knock out all your little gang in about 5 seconds maximum" Kenzie said turning to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei have some fun just don't kill them just hurt them a little". John started laughing for about 2 seconds until all his gang was on the ground.  
  
"Lets go Hiei, I want to go home," Kenzie said. Hiei and Kenzie walked away from John; while Jasmine and Shannon looked in shock while following them. Kenzie giggled when he saw all the people knocked out.  
  
"That boy won't go to the dance with my girl, I make sure of that" John said to himself when they were all out of site.  
  
"What's a Dance" Hiei asked Kenzie "well a dance is a thing where friends and boyfriends and girlfriends get together and talk and dance" Kenzie explained to Hiei.  
  
"And you can party all night long" all three of the girls yelled.  
  
"Oh and what did that human mean when he said I was the one going with you" Hiei asked looking at her. Kenzie blushed a little while Jasmine and Shannon looked at each other smiling.  
  
"Oh well see when there is a dance people asked other people to go with them like a boy asked a girl or a girl ask a boy". They went into Kenzie's house.  
  
"You still haven't introduced us to your friend here" Jasmine said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah who is he and how could he go that fast, is he a demon like you Kenzie" (Them two know Kenzie's secret) Shannon asked  
  
"Yeah you'd never go out with a full human" Jasmine giggled a little seeing Kenzie look red in the face.  
  
"Hey just because you two are demons and go out with humans doesn't mean I have to, beside I'm only one fourth and you two are half" Kenzie said getting soda's from the refrigerator. Jasmine just let out a sigh while Shannon rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what kind of demons are you?" Hiei suddenly asked  
  
"Well I'm a water demon" Shannon told him sitting beside Jasmine  
  
"And I'm a rare type of a fairy demon" Jasmine told him taking a drink of soda (I haven't heard of it either Jasmine my friend thought of it)  
  
"A fairy demon?" Hiei had a puzzled look on his face  
  
"Well a fairy demon is a demon that's almost extinct and it has attacks like sleeping powder, rainbow shield, and I can fly like Kenzie. Here I'll show you" Jasmine explained while a rainbow came around her.  
  
When it cleared she had a pale yellow shirt and boots and pink pants with rainbow wings. She had a wand on the side of her pink pants and rainbow colored eyes. She had her hair down and it was pink tipped pale yellow.  
  
"That's to happy, and bright" Hiei told her standing up.  
  
"Gosh you're a fire demon aren't you, fine I'll change back" Jasmine changed back to her pink uniform. Kenzie rolled her eyes as Hiei sat back down.  
  
"Shannon you should show him your demon form" Kenzie sat on the chair beside Hiei.  
  
"Ok, I will if he won't make any smart comments" Shannon glared at Hiei. Bubbles flew around her (I have to make them have a cool entrance) and when they cleared she was in her water demon form. She had blue hair in a half ponytail and it was tipped aqua. She had a blue shirt with aqua skirt with a sword hooked on it. She had blue boots and gloves also.  
  
"What are you attacks" Hiei gave her an evil smirk.  
  
"Bubble blow, Waterfall Beam, and I can phase through things" She answered giving him an evil grin.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well, you two want to do something" Kenzie asked as Shannon changed back.  
  
"I want to know this guys name" Jasmine blurted out.  
  
"His name is Hiei" Kenzie told her standing up  
  
"Want to go get smoothies" Shannon asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Once they got smoothies Jasmine and Shannon went home while Kenzie and Hiei walked back to her house. When they got there Hiei tried to go up stairs but Kenzie stopped him.  
  
"Stay down here, I'm going to take a bath and don't you dare come upstairs in the next hour" Kenzie walk upstairs and started the bath. Hiei went outside and started to train. Kenzie watched from her room as the bath filled up. Hiei took off his jacket and shirt (*FAINT*) and started to train with his sword. Kenzie just stared with month wide open. She finally came around and took a bath. When she was done she got dressed and started doing her hair and make- up.  
  
"Its my job and nothing more" She keep thinking about that day when Hiei said that. "Did he really mean that, does he still mean that" Kenzie said to herself in the mirror.  
  
"Of course I do" Kenzie turned around to see Hiei.  
  
"What?" Kenzie said as he walked towards her.  
  
"You heard me Kenzie" Hiei said as he picked her up by her neck.  
  
"What are you doing Hiei I can barley breathe" Kenzie said trying to make Hiei let go. He through her across the room and then again and again.  
  
"Hiei stop it, I know you getting control by someone you have to fight it" Kenzie could barley speak. Hiei leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Just something to remember me by before you die, and who better to kill you then the one you love" Hiei told her, Kenzie just had a evil look on her face. He rasied his sword but it stopped right before it hit her.  
  
"No I'm not going to kill her"Kenzie looked to see one of Hiei's hand holding back the other one with the sword in it.  
  
"Hiei you're fighting it" Kenzie tried to stand but she couldn't. A shadow came from Hiei's body just like it did the other day. Hiei finally came to his sences only to see the hurt Kenzie.  
  
"I remember what happened that shadow took over my body and I had to watch as I hurt you" Hiei looked at Kenzie who seemed happy even though she was so hurt. She smiled right before she went unconscious. Hiei layed her on her bed and went on the roof to think about what he just did.  
  
"I almost, I could of.. killed Kenzie, But why do I care about her so much, I'm only watching her because its my job and nothing more" Hiei was thinking out loud trying to hide his feelings.  
  
"Do you mean that Hiei?" Hiei turned around to see Kenzie.  
  
"You souldn't be up your hurt" Hiei said standing up.  
  
"I healed myself so I can walk, now answer my question" Kenzie said looking up at Hiei. Hiei stood their in silence before he answered.  
  
If you want to know his answer then go to the next chapter(. I'll continue it later. But thankz to all who reviewed. I hope your liking my first fanfiction and sorry its so long.( 


	6. The Shadow

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 6: The Shadow  
  
" Answer the Question, Did you mean that?" Kenzie asked looking up at Hiei. Hiei just stood there in silence until he finally answered  
  
"Yeah I do it's a job and I have to do it".  
  
Kenzie just shook her head "I know you don't mean that Hiei, why can't you tell me the truth" Kenzie eyes started to water but she wiped it away before he saw it and she climbed off the roof onto the balcony.  
  
"He'll tell me the truth he just doesn't want to admit it, but he will someday," Kenzie thought to herself walking into her room and laying on the bed.  
  
Yusuke (who was walking by Kenzie's house) heard the whole thing. Hiei jumped down from the roof only to see Yusuke staring at him from the sidewalk.  
  
"How long have you been down there" Hiei asked jumping down to talk to Yusuke.  
  
"Long enough to see a certain fire demon to into his pride to see what he has right in front of his own eyes" Yusuke responded  
  
"You know that boy John she turned down"  
  
"Yeah" Hiei wondered how he knew about that.  
  
"Well he was right when he said that she wanted to take you to the dance" Yusuke walked forward and Hiei just stood there.  
  
"Does she like me like that. Kenzie wanted to go to the dance with a special guy and that was me (he's kind of slow on this isn't he). Hiei keep thinking about what Yusuke said. He walked in to see Kenzie crying a little. She looked over at Hiei trying to look happy but Hiei saw her eyes were darker than normal.  
  
"Your crying cause of what I just said aren't you" Hiei asked her  
  
"What do you care I'm just a job" she harshly said to him turning away.  
  
"No your not, your not just a job to me, I can admit that now" Hiei said sitting down next to her on the bed and making her look at him. Kenzie looked up in his eyes and saw that he meant that. A smile came across her face. Hiei put his arm around her and she leaned on his chest (don't forget Hiei has no shirt on * faint*).  
  
"Hey Kenzie you know that dance you were talking about? . Would you want to go with me?" Hiei asked her. She looked shocked at first but then she looked up at him with a smile and nodded  
  
"Yes I would". Hiei held her closer  
  
"He's so warm," Kenzie thought to herself. The phone rang, Kenzie looked at the phone then back a Hiei and just rolled her eyes at the phone Kenzie got up and answered it. When she came back she told Hiei that her and Keiko were going shopping for our dresses for the dance and asked if he wanted to come because Yusuke is coming.  
  
"Sure I'll come" Hiei said getting up from the bed (and he put on a shirt, darn) ".  
  
"Will go over to Yusuke's house so I can get ready" Kenzie said with a smile.  
  
"Ok I'll go just call me when you need a ride to Yusuke's house"  
  
"Fine I will". Hiei ran off to Yusuke's house. When he came to his window Yusuke was waiting for him there  
  
"So are you still mad your going to the dance with someone who's part human". Hiei just gave out sigh as he went into Yusuke's room. Hiei sat on the window seal and waited for Kenzie to call him (he means with telepathic powers for people who don't know what he means).  
  
"Hiei, help that shadow thing is in her help me please hurry before."  
  
Hiei ran out the window to Kenzie's house as fast as he could. When he got there Kenzie wasn't in her room. Hiei thought the worst but he found a note on her bed. It said:  
  
I've got Kenzie and I'll Kill her for her power so if You don't want her killed then You better find her quick because Tomorrow at midnight she's dead  
Signed the Shadow  
  
Hiei crumbled the note in his hand. "Why that. He'll pay I get Kenzie back". Hiei ran to Yusuke's house and showed him the note.  
  
He called Keiko and told her that Kenzie, Hiei and him would go shopping later because something has come up. Hiei and Yusuke went to get Kuwabara (I don't know why). They went and searched for Kenzie (Now we shall go to the cave where Kenzie is)  
  
Kenzie started to wake up. " Where am I and why do I feel like a bus hit me, wait I remember that shadow kidnapped me" Kenzie tried to contact Hiei but he was too far for her human form powers. She tried to change into her wind demon form but she couldn't in stead she got electrocuted by something.  
  
"Do you like my cage it my own design" Kenzie heard a voice say. She turned around to see a shadow demon (I don't know if there's such thing as that but it's my story and I thought that was cool).  
  
"If you try to change into one of your demon forms you will be immediately electrocuted" The shadow said walking up to the cage.  
  
"Ok what did I ever do to you" Kenzie asked what evil in her voice. "Well, you turned me down for the dance about 5 times" He said "I was hoping that we could work together but no, so now I have to kill you to get your power".  
  
"What.get my power, and only that stupid John asked me to the dance" Kenzie folded her arms and leaned against the wall of the cage.  
  
"Well, I am part human and my human side is." The shadow turned into his human form. Kenzie looked shocked.  
  
"What a minute your John that big stupid Baka" Kenzie started laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh because tomorrow at midnight you will die, and every person I kill I get their powers and yours will be a great addition to my power".  
  
Kenzie stopped laughing "You know Hiei gonna get here by then" Kenzie told him sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Yes but that's why when he gets here I'll kill him and then he can watch you die in the last minutes of his life" said the shadow back in his demon form. Kenzie just at down and tried to reach Hiei.  
  
"Kuso he's still to far away" Kenzie thought to herself. She kept trying. (Back to the boys looking for Kenzie).  
  
"Don't worry Kenzie I'm coming" Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Man I can't sense her she's to far away," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei are you there its Kenzie" Hiei stopped running and told the others to stop as well. (Ok telepathic conversation)  
  
"Kenzie is that you?"  
  
"Yes Hiei you have to stay within a mile rang of me because I can't change into a demon form, this shadow dude is making it where I can't change"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I don't know you have to hurry he's going to kill me for my power" She told him scared  
  
"Clam down just tell me what you see when you look around"  
  
"It's a cave of some sort and there's a rock blocking the entrance and there's a hole right above me so I see it's getting dark, hurry"  
  
At this point the shadow figured out what she was doing and electrocuted her. Hiei heard her scream and started to get really mad. "I know a way we can find her," Hiei said taking off his bandana on his Jagan eye.  
  
"Good thinking Hiei" Yusuke said looking at Hiei.  
  
"This way" Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Hiei deep into the woods. When it got really late they had to camp out because Kuwabara was to tired. Hiei didn't sleep he was worried about Kenzie (awww.that's sooo sweet).  
  
"Hey you still up Hiei" Hiei turned around to see Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, I can't sleep"  
  
"Your thinking about her aren't you". (Hiei had covered his Jagan back up.where's does he get all those bandana's).  
  
"You really care for her don't you .even though she's part human" Yusuke sat beside Hiei.  
  
"Well she's from the Makai group that raised me and she learned how to fight because of me" Hiei looked up at the sky and he remembered that night Kenzie and him were on the roof together.  
  
~~~* Flashback *~~~  
  
"Hiei" Kenzie said lying on his shoulder  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Promise me that after this month is over, you will come and see me once and a while" Kenzie voice was lower than usual.  
  
Hiei looked at Kenzie who fell asleep after saying that, "I promise I will always protect you" Hiei said to the sleeping Kenzie. ~~~* End of Flashback *~~~  
  
Yusuke stood up and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder  
  
"Get some sleep ok and don't worry we'll get her before that idiot kills her" Yusuke went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Hiei just stared at the sky. Kenzie couldn't sleep either she was to worried about Hiei. She looked up through the hole in the cave at the moon.  
  
The next morning the three set off in search of Kenzie again. When it got to sundown Hiei finally found the cave that Kenzie described. Yusuke and Kuwabara waited at the entrance while Hiei went to the hole on top of the cave.  
  
"Now" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Spirit Gun" Yusuke blew the rock away.  
  
Kenzie looked up to see Hiei. A smile came across her face. Hiei jumped in and cut the cage open. Kenzie walked out and changed into her fire form.  
  
"Well you finally came and now I can kill you all" The shadow told them looking at Kenzie and Hiei. 


	7. Rescue Kenzie

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
" Now I can kill you all" The shadow said looking at Hiei and Kenzie. They both gave him a death glare.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara you two stay out of this, I have a score to settle" Kenzie yelled to the two boys.  
  
She changed into her fire demon form and took out her sword and Hiei took out his also. The shadow attacked with a dark disc thing. Kenzie and Hiei easily dodged it but it came back and followed Kenzie. She ran but when she came to a dead end it hit her.  
  
"Kenzie!" Hiei tried to run to her but another disc followed him.  
  
"Hey you kind of missed me" everyone looked up to see Kenzie floating in the air in her wind demon form. She saw the disc chasing after Hiei but she made it miss him (telekinesis).  
  
"Kenzie behind you" Yusuke yelled. Kenzie turned around only to be hit to the wall by a blast of energy. Kenzie fell to the ground and tried to get up but she couldn't (Hiei saw this and got very furious).  
  
"Yusuke get her away from the cave" Hiei yelled at him. Yusuke nodded then picked her up and ran out of the cave.  
  
"Set me down here" Kenzie said to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke leaned her against a tree that was about 20yards from the cave. She changed into her ice form and started healing herself.  
  
"What's Hiei going to do" Kenzie asked Yusuke.  
  
"Probably going to use his jagan eye" Yusuke said sitting next to her.  
  
"His jagan what?" Kenzie looked confused.  
  
"To make it short it's a third eye that gives Hiei a big boost of energy" Yusuke said watching her heal herself. Once she was done she stood up and started running for the cave until Yusuke grabbed her.  
  
"No let me go I have to help Hiei" Kenzie trying to make Yusuke to let go.  
  
"No you'll just get in Hiei's way and he doesn't need that right now" Yusuke tried to explain to her.  
  
'What do you know" She yelled turning to him then trying to run back to the cave.  
  
Then cave exploded and Kenzie dropped to her knees. Yusuke let go of her. Kenzie just stared at the cave (or where it use to be).  
  
"No Hiei you can't be gone" Kenzie ran to the cave and tried to find Hiei. Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder and Kenzie looked up at him. Yusuke shook his head and Kenzie started crying.  
  
"No he can't be gone he just can't" Kenzie yell while hitting the ground.  
  
"Are all those tears because of me" Kenzie looked up to she a pretty hurt Hiei. Hiei sat down beside her and she through her arms around him.  
  
"Hiei I thought you were gone," Kenzie kept crying while Hiei just looked at her.  
  
"Hey Kenzie stop crying I'm all right" Hiei lifted her head. Kenzie smiled "here let me heal you". She healed Hiei and both of them stood up. Kuwabara started laughing until Kenzie made about 100 rocks hit him in the head. They all walked back to town and Yusuke and Kuwabara said bye to Hiei and Kenzie.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Hiei wake up" Kenzie jumped into the tree that Hiei was in and shook him lightly. Hiei opened his eyes and turned to her.  
  
"What, Kenzie what's wrong" Hiei asked softly  
  
"Nothings wrong Hiei now come on you said you would go shopping with Keiko, me, and Yusuke, Me and Keiko have to get dresses for the dance" Kenzie told him while pulling him down from the tree he was sleeping in.  
  
"Why am I coming and how did you get Yusuke to come" Hiei said looking up to the sky and holding Kenzie's hand.  
  
"Thank Keiko for getting Yusuke to come and your coming because I asked you to" Kenzie said starting to walk to Yusuke's house while Hiei walked beside her. When they got there Keiko and Yusuke where waiting for them. They all walked to the mall, Keiko and Kenzie were talking and Yusuke and Hiei just walked beside them with their hands in their pockets.  
  
"So how did Keiko get you to come?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Let's just say if I didn't then I would have a lot of slap marks on my face right now".  
  
When they finally got there and Kenzie and Keiko went into a dress store and Hiei and Yusuke followed. They both picked out about 20 dresses and tried all of them on. Hiei and Yusuke just sat in some chairs at the back of the stores. Finally the girls picked a dress but they didn't tell which dress they picked.  
  
"Keiko I like your dress" Kenzie said to Keiko.  
  
"Thankz Kenzie I like yours to" Keiko said.  
  
"Would you tell us which dress you picked out Kenzie" Hiei asked her trying to take the bag in her hand away. Kenzie just shook her head  
  
"You two will have to wait until tonight to find out".  
  
" Do we have to dress up to" Yusuke asked them.  
  
"No not if you two don't want to" Keiko said walking out of the mall.  
  
When they got to Keiko's house they told the boys to meet them at the dance. Then both of the boys went to Yusuke's house. Keiko and Kenzie both started getting ready. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was my shortest chapter I think but it was still sweet. Please R+R I need more reviews if you want the last chapter and want to see what the girls look like in their dresses. ^_^ ^o^ ^-^ . 


	8. The Final Night

Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human  
  
Chapter 8: The Final Nigh  
  
Kenzie and Keiko started getting ready for the dance. Kenzie was putting on  
make-up while Keiko started curling her hair.  
  
"How do you think your boyfriend, Yusuke will respond to your dress" Kenzie asked putting on some lip-gloss.  
  
" Hey you have your own boyfriend.remember Hiei" Keiko said turning to Kenzie with a smile. Kenzie blushed and started working on her hair. The two just talked about how the two boy's reactions will be.  
  
"Hey Kenzie, Is it true that you're not all human" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess Yusuke kind of clued you in about what happened the other day" Kenzie said putting on her dress.  
  
"Yeah he did" Keiko said while putting on her shoes.  
  
"Hey girls we need to go in 5 minutes" Keiko's mom yelled up to Keiko's room  
  
"Ok mom".  
  
"I'm ready," Kenzie said. She was in a pearl white dress with silver beads on it that made a design at the bottom and up the side. She wore silver eye shadow with clear lip-gloss and silver high-heels. Her hair was down with curls at the bottom.  
  
"So am I" Keiko said. She was wearing a light blue dress with red flowers on the bottom. She had on light red eye shadow and clear lip-gloss on like Kenzie. She had light blue high-heels on and her hair was in a ponytail with lots of curls in it.  
  
"Lets go we got to get their on time" Kenzie and Keiko went downstairs to hear her mom scream.  
  
"You two look so cute" Her mom got a camera and took pictures. She used about 4 rolls of film. They got into the car and went to their school. Waiting for them was Yusuke and Hiei. When they got out of the car the boys' mouth dropped and the girls giggled.  
  
"Hey you two all right" Kenzie said walking up to Hiei. Both of them blinked then came to their senses. Kenzie rolled her eyes and looked at Hiei.  
  
"So are we going in or are we going to stand out here all night" Keiko asked as she took Yusuke's hand. Hiei took Kenzie's hand and they walked in together.  
  
"Hey Kenzie, I love your dress" A girl yelled at Kenzie.  
  
"Thankz Elisa" she said to her waving.  
  
"Hey Kenzie who's the shrimp" A boy came up to Kenzie.  
  
"Shut up Marshall, he's almost as tall as you are" Kenzie said giving Marshall a stare.  
  
"Come on it was just a joke" Marshall said putting his hand on her shoulder. Hiei saw this and put his hand on his sword. Kenzie saw this and just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hiei why did you bring that" Kenzie asked him. Hiei just gave Marshall an evil stare. Marshall started backing up and ran into the gym.  
  
"That's why" Hiei said looking back down at Kenzie. Kenzie sighed and they walked into the gym. They went on to the dance floor and Kenzie started dancing while Hiei just stood there.  
  
"Come on Hiei your suppose to dance" Kenzie told him.  
  
Hiei started moving like Kenzie (Hiei's actually dancing.scary). They kept dancing until a slow song came on ^o^.  
  
"How do you " dance" to this song" Hiei asked her.  
  
"Well. umm" She looked at Yusuke and Keiko "like that".  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke and Keiko. Yusuke was holding Keiko's waist and Keiko had her arms around his neck as they dance slowly. Hiei and Kenzie did the same. Kenzie put her arms around Hiei and Hiei put his hands on her waist. Kenzie leaned on his chest and they danced slowly. Hiei put his chin on her head and held her closer.  
  
"Your warm" Kenzie said lost in her own little world with Hiei. Hiei look down it her. He lifted her up a bit where she barley touched the floor. She looked at him with a surprising look on her face. Hiei found himself leaning towards her. Kenzie closed her eyes in response and they shared a passionate kiss (Finally, I mean it took them long enough to find out they like each other).  
  
Yusuke and Keiko smiled at each other after seeing Kenzie and Hiei. The two just stood like that for about 5 minutes, they were just in their own world where only they lived. When they finally broke the kiss Kenzie smiled and laid her head on his chest. They stood like that the rest of the night. When it was over Hiei walked Kenzie home. It was silent until Hiei said  
  
"Here.you seem cold" Hiei put his jacket on Kenzie  
  
"Thankz Hiei" she replied walking closer to him.  
  
"No problem" Hiei said looking at her. Kenzie was looking at the sky. When they got to Kenzie's house they went on the roof. Hiei was standing (very) close to Kenzie.  
  
Kenzie stepped away from him and asked him "So what are you going to do now".  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked stepping towards her.  
  
She stepped back "It's been a month since Kurama told you to watch me.your job is over, it's done". Hiei saw a tear run down Kenzie's cheek. Hiei walked to her and lifted her head. He whipped the tear away with the back of his hand. He leaned down and kissed her (again, YEAH!!!). She pushed him away after about 2 minutes.  
  
"No, stop it" Kenzie said backing up.  
  
"You can't stay you have other jobs to do" the tears were falling freely now. Kenzie climbed down form the roof and into her room. Hiei just sat there on the roof and thought about what Kenzie said.  
  
"Why. she knows she doesn't want me to go but why is she doing this then?"  
  
Hiei kept thinking while he heard Kenzie crying in her room. Hiei jumped down from the roof and went to sit beside Kenzie. Kenzie had cried herself to sleep. Hiei just watched her as she slept.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Kenzie woke up she looked around to see no Hiei. She got up and looked around the house but couldn't find him. She saw a little package on her dresser. It was golden with a little bow and it had a little card stuck to it.  
  
"What's this" Kenzie picked up the package (It wasn't any bigger than her hand). She read the card and gasped. It said:  
  
You're not just my job, not to me. You're someone that I will never leave.  
  
Kenzie opened the box to find a black tear gem that was put on a necklace. Kenzie's eyes grew wide as she lifted the necklace from the box. Kenzie just stared at it until Hiei jumped into the room. She turned around and stared into his eyes. Hiei saw the smile on her face because of the necklace in her hand.  
  
"Here let me help you with that" Hiei took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. Kenzie lifted her hair until he was done. She turned around and looked Hiei right in the eye. Hiei put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Suddenly she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Hiei was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. Together they stood there while the tear gem started to glow. They finally broke the kiss and Hiei told her  
  
"Don't worry I'll always protect you, no matter what, I promise"  
  
Hiei leaned his head on Kenzie's while Kenzie just stood there holding him. And for the first time in his life Hiei loved someone and he always will.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
So what did you think of my first fanfiction? Well I really don't know if tear gems glow but I just thought it was a cute ending. Well I hope you liked my story. If you're in to Lupin the Third or Kikaider then I'll have stories for them up soon. Well if you want to be apart of my stories asked and I might be able to put you in (, as you know I put myself in all my stories). R+R please and I'll see you later. I might make a sequel to this story about how Hiei watches over Kenzie and what happens when they get in fight. What if another boy tries to win Kenzie's heart? How will Hiei take this but since school is starting and I'm going in 8th grade then it will take me a while to post it. I already have three more stories waiting to be posted on the site. Remember that if you want to be in the next or another one of my stories. I have a Lupin the Third, Kikaider, and a crossover spin the bottle/Truth or dare one coming before the sequel to this story. (All spots are taken in the crossover one, Sorry ^~^). Thankz to all reviewers, that's it for now. 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

Author's Note  
  
Ok this is for my first story Ice, Fire, Wind, and Human, I'm just wondering if I should continue this story by adding on to this story or making a sequel.  
  
I really don't care I'm just wondering what my reviewers wanna do, if you decide to add on to this same story then I'll delete this author notice and put a chapter up. Please answer quickly thankz a bunch for reading my story first of all and Thankz for not flaming it and last but not least Thankz for helping me!  
  
Byebye for now  
  
~~ MacKenzie a.k.a. Flame ~~ 


End file.
